An example of a simple hierarchical relationship as depicted using the standard tree display according to the Background Art is shown in FIG. 1A.
FIG. 1A shows a parent resource 102. Child A resource 104, Child B resource 110, and Child C resource 112 are one rank below and report to the parent resource 102. Grandchild 1A resource 106 is one rank below (and reports to) the Child A resource 104 and two ranks below the Parent resource 102. Similarly, Great Grandchild 11C resource 116 is one rank below (and reports to) Grandchild 1C resource 114, two ranks below the Child C resource 112 and three ranks below the Parent resource 102.
The relationships among the resources in FIG. 1A are easily understood because the relationships are simple. Each resource only occupies a rank in one hierarchical tree.